


No escape pt. 6

by Lunascreamer



Series: No escape Kayn x Reader [6]
Category: League of Legends, lol - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer
Summary: Depending on what you wonderful people want I can A) keep Shen with you for protection or B) Have him go into the waiting roomYou decide on your fate.





	No escape pt. 6

Your face turned a slight red colour. The man leaned back from you slightly and crossed his arms.  
"Well, what's your answer."   
"Oh, sorry." you paused "I just escaped from some guys place."  
"A guys place? A boyfriend perhaps" The man asked  
"No, a murder. He killed all my friends had me captive!"   
The man looked over you. His glowing eyes glanced at your face then slowly down to your chest then to your legs.  
"What did the man look like?"   
placing your arms over your chest to cover your stained slightly exposed breasts.  
"Black hair pulled back into a pontail. One of his eyes glows red. He weilds a Scythe that also has an glowing eyeball."  
The man sighed loudly and shook his head.  
"Kayn!"  
When you heard your captives name you winced at the thought of his hands grouping you.  
"Do you know him?" You asked  
The man reached for your hand and gripped it. His movement was swift as he walked you out of the room and out into the light.  
"Where are you taking me?!" You asked in alarm  
"Going to the bellows of the beast. We are heading to the Master of Shadows." The man grunted  
"Who, What... Wait I don't even know your name." You cried out  
Stopping in the court yard, the man sighed and turned to you. from what you could see of his expression he appeared to be nervious?  
"Perhaps you should introduce yourself."  
"Fine, I'm (Y/N). and who may you be?"   
"I am Shen The master of this place. I teach the ways of the Eye of Twilight."The man named Shen announced proudly  
The both of you stood in the court yard in silence, your white dress that now stained with green flowed with the slightiest breeze. When you stood there looking down at your feet you felt a light touch on your face.  
"(Y/N). Shall we go see the leader of the Shadow's or would you like to get a bit more freshen up?" Shen asked with such calmness  
"Well I would like to not be wearing this." You pointed at your dress. "But I don't have any clothes to wear."  
Shen shrugged and held your hand once more before moving towards town. It was getting late in the day. The vendors slowed in their selling when you and Shen passed by. You could feel their eyes watching your movement. You were brought to one of the bathhouses, the warm steam bellowed out of the entrace. The woman stood up as Shen guided you in front of him  
"Her."  
"Yes sir, of couse." The woman signaled for you to follow  
"What about you Shen?" You asked  
"Don't worry, I have things to do. See you in a bit."  
When Shen walked away from the bath house , a new sudden fear stepped in. Kayn!   
When you were left alone, the first thing you decided to do was look around the room. This was a different bathhouse but the thought that Kayn could be lingering behind objects sent shivers down your spin. After a long search you tugged the dress and stockings off. When you went to take your panties off they had holes and basiclly crumpled. The look of disguest masked your face as you kicked away the remains of your clothes to the side. When you stepped into the bath, you sighed and gave a light moan as the water wrapped itself around you. The clear liquid slowly changed its colour, to a more cloudly look. Your hands began to scrub at the skin to wash the grim and memories of what seemed like yesterday. Eyes closed you sank a little more into the water till the water itself was up to your chin. Another sigh escaped your lips. After a few moments of harmony, the sound of curtins opening made you jump up. Your arms covered your chest. when you look up Shen stood near the doorway. Shen looked at you and held up his hands that held bags of who knows what. Calmly walking farther into your bath room, He placed the bags down near your head, his eyes glanced over at you then quickly look away.   
"I got you a few things."Shen calmly called out  
Galncing at the bag you watched Shen pull out a blue shirt with short sleeves, black pants, black pair of flats. Shen paused and glanced back in the bag. You watched as his hands fumbled within the bag. Slowly he pulled out the next item, A dark red lacey bra and matching panties.   
"I didn'tknow what to get you so I asked."Shen piped up  
Your face flushed red with embrassement as he placed the intimate cloths to the side. Instead of leaving right away Shen sat on the floor and closed his eyes.  
"Um, I don't this is a place to meditate." You squeeked  
"I you are worried that I will harm you I will leave. If you want me to stay in case of Kayn then I will" Shen replied in a calmly matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on what you wonderful people want I can A) keep Shen with you for protection or B) Have him go into the waiting room  
> You decide on your fate.


End file.
